


Baby, I'm addicted

by Of_stars_and_moon



Series: Pynch prompt week 2020 [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 2+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Ronan Lynch, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: Ronan turned around and his mouth literally fell open.Adam was standing there in Ronan's t-shirt that hung low on his shoulders, exposing his collarbones and the freckles on his neck. He was rubbing his eyes with hands covered by the long sleeves and his sleep mussed hair fell over his forehead. How was it possible for someone to look so adorable and sexy at the same time?(Two times Adam wears Ronan clothes, making him want to kiss him. And one time he does.)Day 6- Missing scene
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Pynch prompt week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767499
Comments: 28
Kudos: 317
Collections: TRC/ CDTH Prompt Week 2020





	Baby, I'm addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Basically wanted to write Adam wearing Ronan's clothes and Ronan (and eventually everyone) losing it! So here it is. Thanks to @okay_pretender for beta reading! <3

The first time Ronan Lynch saw Adam Parrish wearing his clothes, he was pretty sure he was having a minor cardiac arrest. 

He was standing at the door of Adam's apartment in St. Agnes, hand raised to knock again, when the door opened and Adam stood there, wearing Ronan's black hoodie that he had left here this morning. He had left it here with the intention that Adam could wear it if he was cold, but he hadn't expected to not be able to think straight when he saw him. (When did he ever think straight around Adam honestly?) 

Realizing that just standing there would be weird, he held out the box of takeout. "I grabbed dinner." 

Adam looked at it suspiciously. "I already ate." 

Knowing Adam's meagre diet, the meal wouldn't have been nearly enough, so he said, "Too bad. I'm not gonna be able to finish it myself." And walked inside, sitting down on the wooden floor. With a sigh, Adam sat down besides him, and Ronan placed the takeout between them. 

Adam rubbed his eyes and only then seemed to notice the long sleeves and in turn, the hoodie. He blinked. He looked so adorably confused. Ronan wanted to kiss him. "...um...Is this yours?" 

"Oh- I don't know...I guess so." He hated himself as soon as the words left his mouth. He knew Adam would see this as another difference between them. That Ronan had so many clothes that he didn't notice if something was missing. Fuck, at these times, he really hated his money.

Adam began to take it off, so Ronan said, "Keep it for the night. It's freezing in here." 

Adam looked like he was going to say something back for a moment, but then he just said, "Alright." And they ate the pizza in silence. 

\---- 

The second time it happened, they were at the Barns. They had been coming here from some time, trying to wake up Niall's dream creatures. 

It was a particularly chilly day. As soon as they left the warmth of the BMW, Ronan felt the wind biting at his face and neck. Besides him, Adam wrapped his arms around himself. under his thin t-shirt, Ronan could see him shivering slightly. 

Without thinking, he shrugged off his leather jacket and offered it to Adam, who stared at him in utter confusion. 

"Take it. You're cold," Ronan said. 

"You'll be cold without it." 

"I won't." Ronan shook his head. That didn't matter. 

Adam still looked confused, but he took it and put it on. 

And fuck. 

Ronan wanted to set himself on fire. 

Since Ronan only had a few inches on Adam and the jacket was getting short for Ronan, it fit Adam perfectly, hugging his waist and shoulders snugly. Honestly, it should be a crime to look that hot. Ronan sent a silent thank-you to God that Adam didn't usually wear clothes like this. He didn't know how he would have survived that. 

Ronan tried to act nonchalant and not like this was giving him a midlife crisis. "Come on. Let's go." 

Adam had started to make his way towards one of the barns, but as Ronan walked towards the house, he asked, "Where are you going?" 

"I wanna get something to eat and warm up first." 

"You said you weren't cold," Adam said. 

"I'm not," Ronan replied simply and they went into the house. 

It was significantly warmer than outside, though still not comfortable enough. Ronan made his way to the kitchen and started making two cups of hot chocolate, trying to ignore Adam walking up besides him, looking unfairly attractive in that jacket—Ronan's jacket. Ronan wanted to pull him closer by that jacket and kiss him, hot chocolate be damned. He glanced at Adam, who was already looking at him, and held his gaze. They were standing so close that he would only have to lean in a bit closer to close the gap between them. His eyes drifted down from the bright blue of Adam's eyes to the light freckles on his cheekbones, and resting briefly on his lips. 

He cleared his throat and offered one of the cups to Adam, leaning back against the refrigerator. 

As Adam took a sip, he made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat that sent a shiver down Ronan's spine. 

Fuck this hot chocolate. 

And fuck that jacket looking so good on Adam. 

And fuck Ad- 

No, he wasn't going there. 

"This is really good," Adam said, sitting on the counter. 

Ronan gave a shrug, ignoring the way his heart fluttered at the compliment. "What can I say? I'm an expert." 

Adam rolled his eyes. "And so very humble." 

Ronan lifted his cup to his lips again to hide his smile. As he watched Adam, he was struck by how much Adam looked like he belonged here. He wasn't made to live in a trailer park where no one loved him, nor in a big building where everyone was materialistic. 

He deserved a home filled with warmth and laughter. 

For Ronan, the Barns always signified calm and a sense of quietness, and seeing Adam here, he realized that he found these things in Adam too now.

The realisation scared him. He had fallen in too deeply for this boy and this would surely end in flames. 

As they finished drinking, Ronan said, "Come on, Magician. We have work to do." He started walking away, but not before he caught the soft smile that bloomed on Adam's lips. 

\---- 

A loud knock on the door woke Ronan up from his deep slumber. Groaning at the disturbance, he snuggled closer to Adam, burying his face in the other boy's hair. 

Adam shifted a bit. "Who's it?" he mumbled sleepily, and though they had been waking up next to each for weeks now, that voice still made Ronan's breath catch. 

"I don't know. Gansey and the others probably." He tightened his arm around Adam's waist. 

"You shouldn't keep them waiting." 

"Fuck, why do I have to get up?" 

"Because this is your house and they are your guests," Adam replied, and Ronan could hear the smile in his voice. 

"Fuck you," Ronan said and pressed a kiss to Adam's neck before getting up. He didn't bother with his t-shirt, just put on his jeans and went downstairs to answer the door. 

Gansey, Blue and Henry greeted him happily as he opened the door and he grunted a greeting in response as they walked in. 

"Hey, Adam-" Blue began, but then stopped short, eyes widening as she looked behind Ronan. 

Ronan turned around and his mouth literally fell open. 

Adam was standing there in Ronan's t-shirt that hung low on his shoulders, exposing his collarbones and the freckles on his neck. He was rubbing his eyes with hands covered by the long sleeves and his sleep mussed hair fell over his forehead. How was it possible for someone to look so adorable and sexy at the same time? 

Blue let out a giddy squeal, and Ronan tried to ignore Gansey's grin and Henry's surprised and amused expression. They did know about him and Adam, but they were never going to let him live this down. And the fact that he could feel his cheeks burning didn't help. 

Adam looked unaware of all this, as he said—his Henrietta accent slipping through the words and doing things to Ronan's heart— "Hey, guys. What's up?" 

Henry burst out laughing and Blue looked like she was about to jump in excitement. Gansey had a shit-eating grin as he said, "Nice shirt." 

Frowning sleepily, Adam looked down at his clothes. "Oh." A blush crawled up his neck and ears as he fiddled with the hem of Ronan's shirt. 

Fuck. Ronan wanted to trail his lips along the flush. To his immense relief, the others made their way to the living room, snickering to themselves. 

He closed the distance between them and pulled Adam into a deep kiss, which the other boy returned zealously. Ronan was still amazed by the fact that he could kiss Adam whenever he wanted now. 

As they broke the kiss, both breathing heavily, Adam said, "They are never going to shut up about this." 

Ronan nodded distractedly, brushing his fingers over Adam's collarbone. 

"You like seeing me in your clothes, huh?" Adam teased, raising an eyebrow. 

"Shut up," Ronan murmured, promptly shutting Adam up by capturing his lips in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun to write! Hope you guys enjoyed that! Kudos and comments are really appreciated! And you can find me on Tumblr  
> [ "here"](https://of-stars-and-moon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
